Memory Lane 2
by Digtheimpala67
Summary: Benny and Dean have made it to Bobby's, but will the hunter help? Who else is coming? And what does the yellow-eyed demon have to do with it?
1. Meeting Bobby

AN: Here we are for the second installment of the series "of Bats and Fish" This takes place directly after Undead underwater. Please read that first or this won't make sense. (for those who are reading from my profile, I decided to keep format across the different sites: here and AO3)

I Own Nothing!

Ch 1: Meeting Bobby

Benny and Dean arrived outside of Singer Salvage around 6pm the next day. They had driven far faster than they should have, but Benny was hoping the quicker they got there the quicker they could get Dean back to 100%. The impala proved that it could move their small trailer, Benny hadn't been planning on taking it, since it would mean that they wouldn't be able to move as quickly. Dean wasn't about to leave the main place he could remember though, and so the trailer came with them, which in retrospect made packing a whole lot easier.

Benny maneuvered the Impala into Singer's yard, taking care not to hit any of the potholes with Dean's car. Dean hadn't liked him driving, but after they had stopped for gas and Dean got in the driver's seat and couldn't remember which petal was the gas. Benny hoped to never see the shock and depression that was shown on Dean's face in that moment. It was going to be a long shot on what Bobby would do when he found out that Dean wasn't human anymore, since there was no way to find a cure without him knowing exactly what's going on. Benny would protect him though. No matter what.

Benny saw that there was a man standing at the front door of the run down old farmhouse they were pulling up too. His eyes widened when he saw the trailer and motioned for them to pull to the side of the house. Obviously he wasn't actually expecting them to have something with them. Benny just hoped that the old hunter could help them, and wouldn't turn them out into the cold, or worse hunt them. There were a few hunters who avoided hunting Mer since they knew that the creatures generally left humans alone and didn't need them for food. It would probably be best if they could avoid mentioning he was a vampire for the first little bit.

Bobby watched as the Impala slowly made it's way up the drive. At first he wondered when Dean had started growing a beard, then realized it wasn't Dean driving the impala, the kid was slouched in the passenger seat. The next big shock was the trailer that was hooked up the back of the car, something that he thought Dean would never allow, and something he hadn't even thought about seeing. But if the kid was hunkering down with a guy, odds were the guy was living somewhere. Bobby wasn't about to let some shmuck take advantage of the kid, but he wasn't going to say anything about it if they guy was good either. He'd leave that to the boy's Daddy.

When the Impala was parked, Bobby watched as the stranger, Benny he'd called himself, moved to the passenger side and helped Dean out. The kid looked physically ok, but you could tell something was wrong by the way that Dean would look around like he was seeing everything for the first time. It wasn't going to be easy helping him. But Bobby swore to do it, even if it meant playing nice with the guy who'd brought him, at least until Dean was fixed up some. Also didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on the Cajun.

Dean looked up at the house they had pulled in front of. He knew he knew it, but at the same time it was completely foreign. Something that was different than Benny's trailer or the Impala. Dean knew that they needed to be here to get his memory back functioning, but over half of Dean was screaming that it wasn't safe to be here and they needed to get away. He didn't know how this was going to work, if the very guy that was supposed to help them was one that Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to remember.

When Dean stepped onto the porch, but made no move to greet Bobby or even look at him, the older hunter knew that something wasn't right. He gently drew Dean into a hug, knowing that it wasn't something Dean normally went for, but normal seemed to have flown out the window a few days back. Dean was stiff at first, but he heard the gruff words "S'alright Son, we'll get ya fixed up in no time." and something about it let him relax.

Benny watched from the bottom step as the older hunter embraced Dean and had his heart slightly broken from the lack of any acknowledgment. He knew that the two had a relationship of some sort, whether a familial one or just friends, but it would have to hurt to not be recognized. Benny decided to interrupt before either of the two could say or do something that would make the other uncomfortable.

"Y'all need to get a move on inside here. There's bags to carry up and we need to get settled for the night."

Bobby nodded and let go of Dean, he turned and gruffly replied "there's plenty a room inside. Got the boys' room still set up fer 'em."

Dean nodded and moved to go into the house. Once he was inside, Bobby turned to Benny and sent a hard stare at the boy. "You break his heart and I'll make sure there's nuthin that can bring you back."

Benny swallowed, and nodded; he realized that this was the whole father to 'dating my daughter' lecture. And he took it seriously.

Benny looked around inside the old farmhouse. To the untrained eye it just looked like an old worn out house that a ruffled old drunk was living in. To those who knew, you could see bits of spells and sigils that were for protection and warding throughout the space. Benny hoped that they could get through the conversation without much problem. Dean was already sitting on a couch in the living room, again rugs covering markings on the floor, traps and sigils. Bobby could be heard in the kitchen, getting drinks. Benny took a seat next to Dean.

Benny could feel Dean's nervousness through their connection, something that had only gotten stronger as they had traveled towards the older hunter. Dean didn't know how this guy, one who was some sort of father figure, was going to take the fact that he was a supernatural creature. Benny was thinking of what to say when Bobby came back in the room, carrying three beers.

"Here you go boys," Bobby said, handing over the chilled bottles. Benny grabbed one and Dean mimicked him.

"Now why do you two look like somebody's gone and died?" Bobby asked.

Benny swallowed. This was where they either ran for hell, or were welcomed...part one at least. "what do ya know about Mer?" He asked.

Bobby quirked his eyebrow at Benny, looking him over. "I've known a few. Right strange and were bull headed. Never heard of one hurtin' a human if that's what ya mean."

Benny nodded. "Well, sometimes when their numbers get low. They turn humans. Just those that they caught in a down swing. Ones that they thought they could help out. They mate 'em into a family and the new one loses their human memories."

Bobby's eyes went wide and he turned to Dean fast enough that you could hear the older hunter's neck crack. Dean looked up at Bobby, eyes afraid. "Imma Mer, Bobby. And I can't remember a lot."


	2. I do Believe in Magic

Ch 2: I Do believe in Magic

Bobby almost wanted to spit out the gulp of beer he just drank. Instead he went to his desk and pulled out the bottle of whiskey he had stashed in a drawer. He felt that they could all use it. It was one thing to hunt creatures, it was another when a boy you helped raise was turned into one. The two on the couch watched Bobby. He was obviously thinking things out. Benny was especially being cautious. He didn't want to be caught unprepared if Bobby decided that he didn't want anything to do with Dean anymore.

Bobby looked up at dean, a brief look of confusion crossing his face. "Wait a second now son, I don't know much about mer, but I do know that the memory loss doesn't come until after the mating."

Dean and Benny nodded. Bobby continued "How the heck are ya havin' memory problems if you haven't mated another mer?"

Benny and Dean looked at each other. They knew that this was going to be the part that would either go well or badly "Benny and I hadsexandapparentlymated." Dean mumbled.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and stared at Dean. "yer gonna have to repeat that boy." Dean swallowed. He really didn't want to have to explain the situation, especially since some details about Bobby were finally making it through the fog in his head.

"Me n Benny we um, you know and then my memories started going." Dean seriously hoped he wasn't blushing.

Bobby looked from one to the other. He noted how they were both embarrassed, but worried. He sighed. "Not much good is going to come from us just sitting around. Go git the books sitting on the far side of the room Dean." Dean nodded and Bobby turned to Benny. "Now you, first yer going to tell me about what you have going on and why you know so much about Mer. Then we're going to figure out this crapfest." Bobby wandered off to the next room muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'idjits'.

Benny managed to tell Bobby about what had happened when Dean was turned, and make it sound like he was just good at hunting. He hoped anyway. Benny then proceeded to tell the older hunter about what he knew of the Mer and why they probably chose Dean. This was all done, of course, without Dean in hearing range. It had been three days and already Benny and Bobby could see the difference in Dean's memories. There were more that were gone, but a great majority were muddled in what Dean said was like fog, obscuring his memories and just giving him glimpses. Benny still slept in the trailer nine times out of ten, and for about half the time, Dean joined him.

It had been three days and Bobby didn't want to say anything, but the way that Benny had described coming upon Dean and saving him didn't sound right. It hit him in the ol' hunter's gut. Something wasn't right. He didn't want to scare off the man though, since Dean would likely follow him than stay with Bobby himself. Bobby was keeping an eye on the Cajun and he was going to get to the bottom of things. He was going to be heading out to the trailer to show the next two books that he had managed to find about mer to the two, and maybe get some clues about what was tripping the pit in his gut.

Dean was just worried about what was going to happen in the long term. He hoped that Bobby and Benny could find a way to at least halt the memory loss that he had. He wanted to keep hunting if he could. There was also the issue that Dean really hadn't had a chance to stretch his tail, as it were, since they got to South Dakota. He had had to make due with Bobby's bathtub and occasionally sneaking off to the pond in the pasture behind the salvage yard. Benny was also having problems. He couldn't go out and get blood while they were living with Bobby. Benny had some blood packs saved and was using those as well as feeding from Dean. Surprisingly it was Dean's blood that was helping the most. Benny almost seemed reluctant to use the blood bags and almost didn't seem to need them. The both of them were hoping, however, that they could get things figured out before a long term situation had to be worked out.

Their hopes were dashed when Benny and Dean were sitting together, Benny's mouth attached to Dean's neck, slowly biting down and drinking. Dean was already shirtless, since they usually ended up having sex while Benny was feeding, another reason that Dean really didn't mind. There wasn't a knock or anything to warn them, just a sudden intrusion. The door banged open and Dean's eyes startled open while Benny flung his head around to meet the possible threat. It wasn't until Bobby's horrified face looked back that they realized that Benny had gone full vamp on Bobby.

Bobby took it in. Dean without a shirt, he assumed his boyfriend was necking. Until he saw the blood running in a thin stream down his neck. The door slammed into the counter of the trailer, Benny swung his head around. A mouth full of vampire teeth greeted Bobby. The pit in Bobby's stomach turned into a frickin' cave. Dean looked fearfully at Bobby and Benny looked panicked. Bobby said the only thing he could think of.

"What the hell are you doing?!"


End file.
